Dimensional Dreams
by Skydancing Dragon
Summary: When Team Rocket won the final battle, they created a dark future. A DexHolder on the run makes a wish to be answered by Jirachi. Now, certain regional DexHolders, Gym Leaders, a challenger, and a Ranger with big dreams are transported to Ash's parallel world to squash Team Rocket, one world at a time! Pokespe and Anime characters. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.
1. Prologue

**A/N To answer future questions, Green is a girl and Blue is a boy.**

Ruby's POV

After running away from the Rocket police, I was tired and out of breath. My beautiful Pokémon weren't beautiful anymore, and as a coordinator, I would have been ashamed…except for the fact that there wasn't any room to care about cleanliness. All we were focused on was keeping ourselves alive, and not dead like…Sapphire. My heart wrenched, and I looked up at the stars. I wondered how she was doing up there along with many of the Dexholders and all of my Pokémon. Who would've known the pathetic beauty-oriented coordinator that hated battles would be one of the last ones to be alive?

I knew Red and Gold were still alive. They never came down from Mt. Silver, and Mt. Silver was a challenge to scale. Emerald was probably out there, too. Maybe he was taking advantage of his shortness and hid in a trash bag. Everyone else, however, I was not sure. The only things grunts reported were "dead Dexholders" so I didn't know who else survived. Sapphire, though…she had been running with me when the corrupted police shot at me. She jumped in to save me, and she died. I killed that police officer. I'd been there next to Sapphire's cold body, crying my eyes out. Now I was out to try and survive so Sapphire's sacrifice had not been in vain. Even though I knew this probably wouldn't do anything, I clasped my hands together and prayed at the stars.

"I wish Team Rocket never won…I wish Sapphire was still alive with everyone else! Emerald's wish worked…why can't I try?" I stared at the stars, when one blinked at me. I narrowed my eyes. My wish couldn't actually have worked, right?

_It did. _A fast yellow and white blur was speeding toward me. It stopped inches away from my face, releasing a shower of stars. _I awakened early because of this world pollution. It was also because of your friend Emerald. he is still alive, and prayed at the same time you did. I chose you, however…now tell me. What is your wish? _

Jirachi transferred its thoughts to me. I was surprised at the chance, but I decided not to get my hopes up. I told Jirachi my wish, and the Legendary responded.

_Since I awoke a long time earlier, I will not be able to wake again for double the time it usually takes me. Are you sure that is your wish? If it is, I will have to alter time and space for you, as well as revive your friends. You shall be traveling back to the past, and you will forget your encounter with me and this future world. Again, are you sure?_

I nodded. Jirachi smiled at me fondly. _Good choice. Even if this is dangerous…I will NEVER allow Team Rocket to rule. _Jirachi raised its hands and released a white light that soon became blinding. It built until I could see it even with closed eyes. Soon after the light faded, I blacked out, forgetting everything about the future world and Jirachi.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter…there's another chapter after this one for a double update! R&R!**


	2. Zephyr

**A/N This story focuses on the combination of PokeSpe and game personality for characters, and the use of the parallel world with Ash. (Ex: Red being silent sometimes, but maintaining his personality in the manga, Blue being a braggart but having his PokeSpe team, etc.)**

Falkner's POV

I looked up at my main team, Pidgeotto and Pidgey, whom I had to help battle challengers at the Violet Gym. As I finished grooming their feathers, they spread their wings, asking if they could take a flight around the city. Smiling, I waved them away.

"Sure. Do what you want. It is a break today, guys. Don't take too long, though, or I'll be convinced that Peak got himself stuck in a Spinarak web again." My Pidgey sulked for a second, then straightened himself defiantly and flew off in a slightly lopsided manner, dropping a Berry as he did so. I fondly stared at my rapidly disappearing Pidgey (christened Peak) and picked up the Berry.

"He forgot his snack again. Could you help me take it to him? After all, I bet you can fly faster than him, Cloud." Cloud, my Pidgeotto, nibbled affectionately at my shoulder, taking the Pecha Berry in the talons and flying as fast as possible toward the horizon. "I'll be in Ilex Forest!" I yelled.

"Ot! Pidgeot!" I watched him zoom away. Seeing them take off had reminded me of the dream I someday hoped to achieve along with becoming the greatest Bird Master.

How I wanted to have wings like those! Even though I was quite happy with my life, I often wondered what it would be like having wings of my own. I experienced an indescribable feeling of joy close to it whenever I went out on my daily flight with Pidgeot. Want filled up in my heart, but I shook it off. Today I was supposed to work on my _other_ team…well, other than the rematch team.

My other team was the rest of my original Gym Leader team (Pidgey and Pidgeotto), one that was rarely revealed to anyone. In fact, I was quite sure that no one knew of it except for my…father, a challenger, and me. Some of the regional champions might know in suspicion, but definitely not for sure. The challenger, Pokémon Trainer Ray, had promised never to tell after accidentally stumbling upon the back entrance at night. The gym's front entrance wasn't open at night, due to the fact that my Pidgeotto and Pidgey were diurnal, and that was why I trained the rest of my birds then. Don't get me wrong, I loved every single bird in my house from beak to talon, but I couldn't reveal my original team. It was just too dangerous for them.

Thirty minutes later, I was tromping around in Ilex Forest. After thrusting my way through brambles and trees, I finally reached a large but not usually visible clearing with a little stream, one gigantic rock, and grass covering the floor instead of dead leaves. I reached into a pocket and grabbed a black Pokéball.

"Zephyr, go!" I threw the ball into the air and it opened to reveal a small black Skarmory.

"SKARRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE!" He shrieked. I nearly facepalmed.

"If my dad hadn't made this place soundproof with his Xatu, Pokemon Hunters would be getting us every freaking second," I groaned. "Can't you let go of a habit?"

Zephyr shrieked again. _Oh well_. I sighed angrily as I looked at my unnaturally-colored, tiny Skarmory, feeling a surge of hate rush at Team Rocket. It was all their fault! If they'd never existed, I wouldn't have to limit my original team at all! I did it so the hunters couldn't get at them. As the memories flooded back, I began to reminisce.

_Flashback_

"_Happy birthday, Falkner! You're turning ten today!"_

_My father clapped me on the back heartily, but I couldn't help wondering: why wasn't my mother here? I voiced this question for the hundredth time in three years, and my father's eyes clouded in despair, anger, and sorrow. "She can't be here today, Falkner. She left…maybe…for good." The last two words were nearly inaudible, but I heard them loud as day, ringing against my ears. __**Not even for the day I set out on my journey to become the best Bird Master? **__For three years I had waited for my mother to come back. I'd been convinced that she'd return to see me for the last time in a long time! My father, known to the people as Gym Leader Walker, spoke up. "Anyways…I found you a starter Pokémon. I hope he can provide you a long flight!" He held out a large box, and I gingerly began to unwrap it. Inside, my heart was hammering wildly. What kind of Flying-type could my dad have found for me? My hand hovered over the box for a second, and in my hesitation, the box's lid slammed into my hand, revealing a tiny silver Skarmory! I blinked in surprise and pleasure._

"_Thanks, dad. I love him. But…where did you find him? There aren't any local Skarmory around here." _

"_Well…he came from my Skarmory, of course! My Skarmory was female, and the Day Care couple was kind enough to provide their own male Skarmory. Here's his ball." Walker handed me a Luxury Ball. "Do you want to nickname him?" As soon as Walker asked that, Skarmory turned his acute eyes on me, as if saying, __**If you give me a ridiculous name, I'll skewer you**__. To prove the point, Skarmory held up a small, sharp steel wing. Walker chuckled. "Birds are proud and regal Pokémon. Take care in choosing a name. This young'un might not be kidding." I gulped, and thought for a moment. _

"_Glint?" __**That's too girly**__. Skarmory told me. I frowned. "Iron? Pride? Aero?" Skarmory turned away. I kept on trying for a good thirty minutes or so, until my father sighed and intervened._

"_What about Zephyr, Falkner?" At that, Skarmory's eyes sparkled and spread its wings. Then he let out an ear-piercing scream._

"_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I winced and smiled at the same time (is that possible?)._

"_Alright. From now on, you're Zephyr…" My father let out a long suffering breath._

"_Now that that's done, you're leaving, huh? I'll miss you. May you soar with Flying-types forever!" He gave me a hug, and I returned it. After waving good-bye, I finally left my hometown with Zephyr tagging along._

_Two years later, I returned to Violet with a full six-Pokémon team. Of course, they were all birds, one reason being my love for everything with wings or feathers, and the second being my father's expectations. I've always wanted to prove myself, and as I stood before my eighth and final gym, I felt nervous vibes overcome my body. I had trained hard for this moment, and all of my Flying-types' levels were sky-high. As I prepared to enter the gym, I heard my father's voice._

"_Don't come in!" My eyes widened and I ignored the warning, pushing the doors aside and calling out Swellow, also known as Talon, and Zephyr. As they flapped beside me, I spotted a whole squadron of Team Rocket grunts battling my father's Skarmory. One of them had held a knife to his throat. I was frozen with shock, and a differently dressed member turned to me._

"_Call off your Pokémon and give them to us, or your daddy dies!" she said mockingly. "If you don't, well…your daddy is sure to suffer a slow and painful death by Executive Ariana!" She pointed at herself._

"_Don't do it, Falkner! Run!" Walker screamed. I didn't listen. My courage shattered, obviously, and I recalled my Pokémon, throwing them at her feet. She didn't know I always kept Pidgeot in a pocket of my hakama's interior (Ok, don't know if hakamas have pockets but I'm doing it here. I mean, keeping Pokéballs in your shoe is overkill). She laughed cruelly. _

"_Did you really think Rockets keep promises? NO! How naive." Picking up my Pokéballs, she called out a Vileplume and used Spore on my father, then recalling it rapidly and flying away on a Murkrow. I felt anger roar inside of me like a Flareon's 3000_+_ Fahrenheit as her wicked laugh echoed around the gym. __**I promise I'll rescue you, Dad. You and my Pokémon!**_

_After she left, the Rockets withdrew, running toward an airship. I chased one, taking out my remaining bird. _

"_Pidgeot, do this for me!" _

_He gave a silent screech of anger and nearly killed the grunt in two seconds. I put on the Rocket clothes over my hakama and felt glad that this grunt was fat._

_When I entered the headquarters at Silph Co. in Kanto, I noticed a bunch of grunts taking off after a figure that was battling with a strange Electric-type Pokémon. __**Wonder who it is, but now's not the time. **__I followed an Executive that was talking about stolen Pokémons' experimental room. I followed him successfully without his notice, but he saw me enter with him._

"_Are you the helper who's going to organize them? It's in case there's a short notice evacuation drill. They've all been experimented on already." I tried not to punch him, clenching my fists, and focused on the better part of this situation. This was such a stroke of luck! _

"_Yes sir!" I saluted, hoping he didn't recognize me as the Gym Leader's son. He studied me, but shook off the familiarity and stepped away. I knew there were security cameras, so I began sorting, tucking my Pokémon sneakily into my uniform. After I was finished, I exited and began searching for my father. I again saw the Electric-type barreling into a horde of Team Rocket members, sparks coming off its fur in an angry wave._

_I had no choice but to explore. After a grueling hour, I finally found the room that my father was residing in at the fifth floor. He was awake and struggling, but something had Paralyzed him. He glared at me._

"_What do you want, grunt?" He spat. I whispered a quote at him._

"_Birds are proud and regal Pokémon. Take care in choosing a name. This young'un might not be kidding." I recited, smiling. "It's me."_

_Now he was in shock. He looked at my uncovered royal blue eye, and recognized me. He opened his mouth, but I shushed him._

"_Don't talk to me. I'll trick them." I took out a Parlyz Heal, cured him, and tied him very loosely to make an image of a prisoner and a grunt, not father and son. We managed to make it down to the third floor without being seen, but then the evacuation alarm sounded._

"_ALERT! ALERT! ALL REMAINING ROCKET MEMBERS ARE TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY TO AREA B-ONE! I REPEAT, ALL REMAINING ROCKET MEMBERS ARE TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY TO AREA B-ONE! THERE HAS BEEN SEVERAL INFILTRATORS! POSSIBLE COLLAPSING IN ONE MINUTE!" It ended and my father stared at me. _

"_We can't both make it, your Pokémon are all too weak and Pidgeot can only carry one passenger. Leave me here." He told me. I shook my head._

"_Pidgeot can carry both of us! I know it!" His eyes hardened and he whispered, "It's not possible. I'm sorry." before pushing me out of the window. On impulse I released Zephyr to save myself, but I nearly didn't land on him because of sheer astonishment. Zephyr…Zephyr was…tiny again! He was also black in color, and seemed to suffer from a constant burn that hurt me (I was on his fiery back) as well. Now I was really mad. I didn't have much time for anger, though, because the building collapsed, and a piece of my heart disappeared where my father used to be._

_End Flashback_

As the torrent of memories stopped, I instead hugged Zephyr. He was my last gift from Dad, even if he had been experimented on along with Talon and the others. I'd tried to assist Zephyr overcome it by having him swallow NeverMeltIce. It melted anyways inside Zephyr's body, and to my delight had turned the burning into steam. I suspected that Zephyr might have immunity to fire.

"Pi! Pidgey!" I glanced up to instantly be engulfed by both Cloud and Peak. They attacked me with feathery love, and I couldn't help laughing. It was so like them to try and cheer me up! I had captured them later, so Team Rocket never experimented on them. They were the only normal birds along with Pidgeot, the Skarmory Gold caught for me, and the wild Flying-types that visited daily. I returned them to my Pokéball just as a…what the heck…black hole appeared in front of me. With immense force, it sucked me into its dimensional room as I saw my clearing for what might've been the last time.

**A/N Sorry, never expected it to have been this long…next chap. will be Red and a bunch of others. Here's a hint on what might happen later: Dexholders, challenger, Ranger, and regional Gym Leaders x2! Might not make sense, but it makes sense to me :)**** R&R!**

**P.S This story won't contain Unovians…Unova fans, I'm sorry, but I lost my interest in Pokémon Black and White plus the anime on it. I decided to do Kanto through Sinnoh instead, but it'll still contain some aspects of Unova and maybe mention it.**

_**BOLD ITALICS-thoughts in flashback**_

_ITALICS-normal thoughts_

Regular-...regular...


	3. Mental Awareness

Unknown Person's POV

In the harsh weather of Mt. Silver, I hiked up a tiny overgrown-or should you say snovergrown-path. Walking up the place took forever. I'd crossed so many caves battling wild Pokémon (namely Snover) that I'd been forced to use my rapidly diminishing supply of Revives. I immediately sensed another Pokémon and sighed. Calling out Luxray, I exasperatedly said,

"Spark." The cold, dark space briefly lit up before the Donphan fainted. Soon, I reached the exit, and recalled Luxray to send out Empoleon, who was immune to snow due to her dual Steel and Water-type.

As I found out a second later, it was fortunate that I chose Empoleon, because we were immediately buffeted by strong blizzards. From the way the hail was raining, I guessed that it was coming straight from the summit of Mt. Silver. After a few minutes of blindly stumbling around, I decided to stop my fruitless trek in the snowstorm. Placing one hand on Empoleon, I instantly began to see using Empoleon's eyes through mental access.

We staggered around before hitting a soft object and looking up to see an angry Ursaring! _Uh oh, but I'll have to battle it._ Still inside Empoleon's mind, I yelled out from my motionless body, "Use Surf, then ride on top of it with Metal Claw ready!"

"Empoleon!"

My starter complied, roaring and raising her wings to summon up a giant wave of water, which she hitched a ride on with her wing tips glowing white. We couldn't afford to stop using powerful attacks as all the Pokémon on Mt. Silver were tough, except for some, in which they got lucky. After the Ursaring fell, defeated, we let out a long breath-just to freeze in fear when another Ursaring appeared with an army of Teddiursa. _Oh boy._

After the all-you-can-defeat buffet, I stopped relying on Empoleon's eyes, as it wasn't a good idea to use my abilities too much. I was planning to save my last few uses for the battle with Red and observation. We were almost there anyways, and the blizzard was less severe. But something was starting to nag at me, and the sudden blast of heat didn't help. I traveled up, resolving to ignore the heat waves, and was hit in the face with a Water Gun attack right when I pulled myself onto the area. I let out an indignant yelp of pain, glaring.

"Is that seriously my welcome onto the Mt. Silver Summit?" I muttered. Thanking Empoleon, I released Flareon and let her sit on my lap to provide warmth for my other freezing Pokémon. I stroked her soft, warm fur while watching from my Eevee-lution's eyes.

The first thing I noticed was that Red, the person that I had come to challenge, was battling with another person. The second was that the boy closer to me facing Red was chattering with him non-stop while shouting for his Typhlosion to use Blast Burn. I groaned. _So that's what I've been hearing_, I thought. _A chatterbox emitting volcanic eruptions from his Typhlosion._ The last was that I was highly irritated with Red's Poliwrath, whom was shooting Water Gun attacks from its side of the field. Why? The side Poliwrath happened to be shooting at was mine. Quickly jumping to the side to narrowly dodge a Hydro Pump with Flareon in my arms, I avoided most of the sprays and finally had it. "FLAREON!" I yelled angrily.

"Flar!" Flareon obeyed to what her trainer wanted her to do, becoming as angry as I was when a Water Gun hit her. She scampered over to the unknown boy's side and stole his stick thing, ignoring his indignant cry and instead whapping his Typhlosion in the face with her tail. Flareon then proceeded to blast a column of fire straight in front of Red's face, just a few inches away from igniting his treasured hat. She bounded back towards her trainer, the pole in her mouth. I noted that it was quite enough for the boy to follow Flareon's footsteps back to me, and for Red to stare at us in surprise. I muttered,

"Hey. You finally noticed us."

After some dumbfounded staring at Flareon's drenched fur, Red replied,

"Sorry about that. We were just…" His voice trailed off.

"…having a heated battle. Right, Exbo?" the other boy asked his Typhlosion.

It melted all the snow around it to puddles in reply.

"Well, that's still hardly a reason to blast us in the face with Poliwrath's Water Gun, however accidental!" I shouted.

I finally looked up, and saw Red looking at my mismatched eyes (one was dark blue, the other was cloudy white). He realized that there was a comment directed at him, and he replied too late,

"Um…sorry again. I wasn't paying attention." Red was careful to look at me full in the eyes to avoid too much suspicion (when I already knew what he was trying). Unfortunately, Gold, tactless as he was, shouted,

"Hey! Mind giving me back my pool cue? And while you're at it, are you blind? How?!" Red, sighing, said crossly,

"Gold!"

I let out a long breath.

"Kid, you know that yelling at people is rude if unjustified, right? Besides, you have no right to ask me anything. I guess I can tell you this, though…I have heterochromia. By the way, the name's Ray."

Glancing at them, I saw Red mumble in a low whisper,

"I know how that feels...having scarlet eyes…"

I pretended not to hear his sentence and pulled out a Pokéball.

"I'm here for a battle, Red. Recently, I've been trying to get stronger and take down all organizations like Team Galactic, so Professor Oak allowed me to come up here. In case you're in doubt, I have sixteen badges from Sinnoh and Johto," I showed them my badge case, "which means that I can challenge you."

Gold jumped into our sort of one-sided conversation.

"Hey! Why can't I battle you?"

I sighed again, a faaaaaaaavorite habit of mine.

"Gold, I'm only here to challenge Red. But, you probably want to finish up your battle against him, right?"

"Naw, it's fine. After all, I can battle him anytime. I am his pupil." He drew himself into his full height proudly, not that he was extremely tall.

"You are?" I was surprised, since the defeater of the original Team Rocket had never mentioned anything about taking in Gold as an apprentice. "I suppose most of the Dexholders know about this, right?"

Gold replied, "Yeah, they do. I see that you have a Pokédex there, in your jacket. How did you get that? I hope you aren't worshipping Silver-"

"I don't worship that guy you mentioned. To answer your question, Professor Rowan of Sinnoh gave it to me so I could test it out. It's a prototype and doesn't work nearly as well as yours, because it only gives attack moves and a picture of the Pokémon. It doesn't have the footprint, weight, whatever else you usually have on a Pokédex.

"Anyways, could we get to the battle now? Don't argue, Gold. I'll take you both on with a Double Battle!"

Gold cheered. Red was being strangely quiet. I guessed that he might think that I could be part of Team Rocket, so I walked over to him without any trouble and gave him my Trainer Card.

"Here you go. Prove anything?" He stared at it before handing it back.

"I guess…now let's battle."

I stated the rules.

"This will be a Double Battle with no time limit and substitutions allowed. Is that good?"

They nodded, and I grinned.

"I don't follow the Ladies First rule. You can go first." They looked at each other and released their Pokémon.

"Sudobo, go!"

"Vee, let's do our best."

From their cries, I thought that they'd released an Espeon, presumably Vee, and a Sudowoodo, Sudobo. I frowned; I hadn't expected Red to use Vee in the beginning. I quickly improvised and threw a ball.

"Espeon, win this!" I stepped up to the battlefield with Flareon bounding up, automatically establishing a mental link. I found Red looking thoughtfully at my Espeon. Of course…he had one too.

"I'll go first, then! Sudobo, DynamicPunch!" Gold commanded.

"Vee, Psychic!" The treelike Pokémon stepped up and prepared to punch one of my Pokémon, while Vee's eyes glowed and focused on Flareon.

"Impressionist!" I yelled. Flareon and Espeon moved at the same time and the attacks ended up missing.

"Quick Attack, then Shadow Ball and Fire Blast!" Again, Espeon and Flareon moved at the same time, coming from opposite directions and ramming my opponents' Pokémon. The fire-type Eeveelution breathed out a giant stick-figure shaped flame, while Espeon shot out a black and purple ball of energy that went through the small hole in the Fire Blast. The attack was probably big enough to hurt both of their Pokémon.

"Vee, use Dig!" Red called out. Without missing a beat, Gold shouted,

"Sudobo, jump onto Vee and push yourself into the air right when Vee starts digging!"

The Sudowoodo hopped onto Vee and propelled itself toward the sky, at the same time pushing down to shoot Vee deep into the hole.

_Interesting_, I thought. _Perhaps a little change of strategy…_

"Flareon, jump into the hole after Vee! Use Impressionist and Flamethrower to match Espeon!" Flareon nodded and jumped into the hole, mirroring Espeon's moves exactly, and trying to consume the oxygen underground with fire.

"Espeon, you know what to do." Espeon focused, and soon the still-flying Sudobo was crashing to the ground because of Psychic.

"Sudobo, try and break out of it by using Mimic!" The Sudowoodo suddenly turned its eyes on Espeon, raising her into the air. Now it was a battle of wills.

"Flareon, focus on extending your Secret Power over the field! Shoot for both Vee and Sudobo!"

Beneath the surface, Flareon gave a cry before the energy flowed out of her, striking Vee, whom burst out of the ground, and shooting the power up toward the rock type.

Red finally smiled.

"You're a challenge, but I'm not going easy on you! Vee, use Psychic to deflect the Secret Power!"

Red's Espeon's eyes began glowing and focused on the energy shooting rapidly at Sudobo, who was falling toward the ground now that its concentration was broken. The Secret Power stopped in midair and shot straight at my Espeon. Hitting her, she crumpled to the half-unfrozen snow just as Flareon emerged from the ground, its collar fur sparkling with light. My sightless eyes widened slightly when both Espeon's red jewel began to emit light in reaction to something in the atmosphere.

Sensing that something was off, I immediately returned Flareon and Espeon back to the ball, my eyesight fading. Red whispered something to Gold, and their Pokémon went back to their containers as well.

There was something wrong in the air, because I heard a tinkling laugh followed by a burst of Psychic power. And all of us tumbled into an endless black hole.

**A/N I know some of you don't like OCs (I know that because I don't particularly like OCs too much) and I'm fine with that. My OC, Ray, will not have pairings with anyone, and has a part in the story. Yellow and some of the others who aren't transported to Ash's world will also have a large part to play. Thanks for looking at my story, and please click that nice button below this chapter! Review please!**

**P.S I'm not great at writing battles, so…some advice please?**


	4. Intellect

Diamond's POV

"One more time, Dia!" Pearl was shouting. Chewing on a piece of dried fruit, I ignored him. Taking no notice, my best friend started again. I knew Platinum was looking in a very amused fashion at us.

" So…Speaking of Pokémon!" He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Speaking of Pokémon…" I repeated.

"Chansey are usually the best Pokémon to help with healing." Pearl said.

"You don't say." I said nonchalantly.

"For example, one of Chansey's moves, Softboiled, can restore the health of other Pokémon by splitting their own health when outside of a battle. Inside of a battle, it restores up to fifty percent of Chansey's health. There are also a lot of other moves that brings back energy."

"Yeah. If I brought a MILK DRINK and a SOFTBOILED egg with me, I'd be full of energy all the-" I was cut off as Pearl, with exaggerated movements, pretended to whack me on the side of my head. I widened my eyes to the size of oranges.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY IS FOOD SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?!" He yelled. I grinned as I heard Platinum giggled. Pearl immediately ran up to her.

"AHA! You laughed, didn't you?!" He demanded. Platinum continued sipping her tea in our fancy room (she owned the hotel, obviously…).

"I didn-Yes, I did. Those days are over." She smiled radiantly. I found myself drawn to that smile. It was a beautiful thing, just like Platinum was-

"Dia? DIA!? You spaced out again!" Pearl shouted. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Haha, sorry." I replied. "It was just…just…" I trailed off.

"Food again?" Pearl sighed. "I guess it is almost six-" On cue, my stomach growled, and he sighed again. I mentally laughed in relief. Today, I didn't have to lie…about my crush.

After eating in another five-star diner, ("I own this restaurant." Platinum said) we headed toward a battlefield in Sunyshore, where we were staying. Platinum had decided that a little training would not hurt, and as she brought out a Pokéball, Pearl took his place as judge and I stood facing her on the other side. Platinum and I threw our balls at the same time, and they opened to reveal…

"Lopunny!" The rabbit-like Pokémon cried out.

"Don…" A small, but sturdy, Shieldon came out of Dia's ball.

"Ready?" Pearl asked. Platinum nodded, and I did the same. "Begin!"

"Lopunny! Use Focus Blast!" Her Pokémon nodded and began charging a white energy-like ball.

"Don, use Metal Burst!" I commanded, and my Shieldon caught the powerful beam, hurling it back at Platinum's Lopunny. I noticed that the beam was traveling a lot faster, then I realized that Don had pushed forward while it was still trapped in his reflective attack. I shot him a look of approval. However, Platinum wasn't done yet.

"Lopunny, use Jump Kick to avoid your Focus Blast!" _Clever_, I thought. As Lopunny launched itself up by a short distance, the Focus Blast shot straight underneath Lopunny and traveled a few more yards of beach sand before disappearing into the ocean. Snapping back to the battle, I yelled,

"Don, catch it! Use Iron Head!" Don's body was enveloped in white light, and his short, powerful legs propelled him off the ground to meet Lopunny's feet head on. The end result was an ear-cracking, loud, and smoky BOOM!

Pearl's POV

The whole battle had been quite exciting. It seemed almost as if my two friends knew what attack they were going to use, by the way they countered. I could tell, of course…but anyways, the smoke was clearing. Squinting my eyes, I tried to see the outcome of the match.

"And the winner is…BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed. Lopunny and Don were in a double knockout stage. Dia ran over to Don and picked him up. He then looked back to check on Platinum, who had returned Lopunny to her Pokéball. Platinum and Dia both called,

"Come on! We're going to the Pokémon Center." Then they both stared at each other and blushed, looking away. I raised an eyebrow, observing that Dia had pulled his cap over his head. If Dia had a crush on Platinum, I'd be sure to help him.

"Hey, Dia. Out of Dreamland. I need to talk to you for a sec." My best friend tore his eyes off of Platinum reading a huge thousand-page book that I never read, not that I wanted to. I led him into the privacy room (Platinum's hotels had everything) and locked the door.

"What?" He asked suspiciously. I decided to spill my beans.

"IfyouhaveacrushonPlatinumtalktomepleaseokay?" I burst out, my tongue flying. Dia stared at me in confusion.

"What?" He repeated. I slowed down.

"If you have a crush on Platinum, tell me, all right?" I said slowly.

"WHAAAT!?" Dia jumped up in surprise after the third repeat of 'what'. "Who said I had a crush on Platinum?"

"It's obvious! You've been lost in space daydreaming about her for the past few months, hello-o-o! Just a few minutes ago you were watching Platinum read a thousand-page book!" Dia finally let his shoulders droop.

"You're right. I _do _have a crush on Platinum. I never say anything because I'm scared…"

"…that she might reject you?" I questioned. Dia shook his head.

"That's one reason. The other is that I don't want you to be sad." Now I was running in circles. What the heck?!

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He replied,

"I thought you liked Platinum too! Last week you hugged her!" My brain settled in the right place.

"No, I just think of her as a best friend, maybe even a sister. I'd be happy if you married her." Dia's eyes bulged in indignation.

"MARRYING! WHY ARE YOU THINKING THIS FAR AHEAD?!" I laughed.

"Chill out, I'm just messing with you. Besides, you should use the time we have to think it over. Now…in the meantime, why don't we practice our routine?"

Platinum's POV

I heard the yelling that came from Diamond and Pearl's shared room, but I decided that it was just Pearl practicing his 'you're an idiot' speeches. As they came back down looking quite contented, I closed the book that I had just finished for light reading. It wasn't the best book, but I finished it in twenty minutes all the same. As Pearl began talking, I realized they were performing their routine again.

"Speaking of Pokémon…" Diamond echoed Pearl.

"Pokémon have many types, don't they?" Pearl asked.

"They do?" Diamond answered, adopting his dopey manner.

"Yes! For example, there is the Water-Type, Fire-Type, and Grass-type for starter Pokémon. There were two more types that were introduced in Johto, the Steel and Dark-types. There's a few more, right, Dia?"

"I think…there were…umm…twelve more types…They were Flying, Poison, Rock, Rock Candy, Ice Cream, Ground Beef, Dragon Tail…"

"DIA! IS ALL YOU THINK ABOUT FOOD, YOU FOOL!?" Pearl slapped Diamond hard with air, his hand traveling less than an inch in front of his cheek. Diamond held a hand to his face, pretending that it had hurt.

"At least the food doesn't fly yet." Now, I couldn't control myself, and I let out a real laugh as Pearl stared at me.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I sat up again in my ladylike fashion. "Please ignore me."

As soon as they did, I took out a newspaper and began reading.

_Gym Leader Hayato Falkner was found to have disappeared in the morning of April 6__th__. Investigators are currently searching for clues in his house that could have led to his disappearance, but they have discovered nothing. If he does not return soon, he may be removed from his post as Gym Leader. The same has happened with the retired Sinnoh League champion, Ray, who had traveled up Mt. Silver and did not return. That may just be the cause of the mountain, but we will continue the search for both of them._

I threw away the newspaper and searched wildly for the book I had been reading earlier. There was a connection!

_Aha!_ I thought triumphantly. Pearl and Diamond looked at me weirdly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" They asked. Not bothering to reply, I flipped through the pages in a wild but gentle manner before it fell softly to a picture of Jirachi. I skipped to the last few sentences.

_The Legendary Pok__é__mon Jirachi has the power to grant any wish. There have been several recorded instances in which it has saved worlds by creating black holes that have taken in humans of considerable noteworthiness. Nothing further is known about Jirachi's powers._

"Diamond! Pearl! Look at this." I shoved the book in their faces. "The last three sentences." They read it, but remained unperturbed.

"What's that got to do with us?" I picked up the fallen newspaper and held it up.

"See now?" I asked. As they read the article, their faces grew whiter and whiter. My eyes caught a tiny black hole forming against the bookcase. It grew rapidly, expanding to a yard wide within half a second. I didn't even have enough time to warn my friends before our feet lifted off the ground, suction force pulling us to the hole. I managed to drop a quickly scrawled note that I had created when I realized that we could've been victims on the ground, and my being vanished. The paper fluttering lazily to the floor was the last clue that anyone had ever been here.

**A/N Sorry for the slow update…I've recently become hooked on Metal Fight Beyblade :D Anyways, please review!**


	5. Secrets

I stood in the fragment of space, black holes floating all around me. As they slowly approached, I took hold of the crumbled pillar beside me and vaulted over them, being careful not to step into the never-ending darkness. Managing to just not step over the platform, I breathed out a sigh of relief. If I had overshot by even a little…I would've either:

Fall to my death

Or two…get transported to some other unknown, very likely dangerous, world.

None of these options were favorable…so I had decided, a few twenty minutes ago to avoid the black holes as much as possible and find a way out.

Why was I here in the first place? Well, I'd heard about the Violet City Gym Leader's mysterious disappearance and also about the Sinnoh team, and I concluded that it was either Jirachi, Celebi, or Giratina's fault (who else? I read a lot of books).

Years ago, when I was still apparently 'missing' as a child, Pryce, or, the Masked Man, had accidentally led me to a strangely pulsating area of land. Even as a child, I was…very observant and a few hours ago, I had remembered about it.

Now I was here, stuck in this wasteland, dodging large shadowy balls of nothing that wanted dearly to suck me up. It wasn't easy, resisting the pull, but I managed it by releasing my Honchkrow and having it help me fly around. Honchkrow wasn't the lightest bird around, so we did it.

But that aside, dodging those _things _were very tiring. I suppose I could just let it suck me up into some weird unknown world, but I wasn't taking the chance of 'falling to my death'.

"GAAAAAAAASSS!"

Whirling around, I found myself face-to-face with a Gastly.

"So, now I have to battle? That just about lowered my chances by fifty percent…" I muttered under my breath. I threw out another ball, hoping that he could withstand the forces that were against us.

"Weavile!" My first Pokémon stood lightly on its feet, glancing around at the dark blob it was stuck in.

The Gastly attacked, a pink tongue flickering out. It was using Lick, a paralyzing attack.

"Dodge." I said, and Weavile disappeared for a moment before using Faint Attack. The Gastly quickly disappeared, only to be replaced by two more Gastlys.

"What the-damn it!" I shouted, when fifty more Gastlys appeared. They all became the shadowy black holes, and now I couldn't tell which was which.

"Weavile, use Blizzard! Honchkrow, keep dodging!" I could not stop my voice from rising, as this situation was becoming worse and worse.

"Use Shadow Ball, everyone…" I heard a small voice behind me, and quietly asking Honchkrow to use Aerial Ace, he circled once with me before attacking the voice…

…only to find that we had attacked nothing. _Again. _

But then a small yellow light appeared out of the corner of my eye, and it pulsated, releasing waves of powerful energy. My Pokémon were unaffected, but the Gastlys cried out in pain as the area grew brighter and brighter, before I blacked out as well.

Three minutes later…

I opened my eyes, looking around. I wasn't in that distorted space anymore, but in a strange upside-down world. I was standing on the ceiling.

_Correct. The Distortion World. _A tinkling voice was speaking in my head. Astonished, I looked around before pinpointing the location around a few trees.

_I, as you may already know, am Jirachi. Yes, you guessed it right! _The Legendary appeared right beside me. Jirachi winked happily. _In case you're wondering, I am the other dimension's Jirachi, since yours is still sleeping…and I returned your Weavile and Honchkrow back into their balls.' Cause you really _weren't _supposed to be there. Luckily I arrived, or around a hundred more Gastlys would have…well, you know. _It talked to me mentally, twirling around. _Giratina let me use the Distortion world. She's so nice! Anyways, I presume you know why you're here…or do I need to explain? _Jirachi didn't look as if it thought I already knew why I was here, and I shook my head to prove it right.

_I guess I shouldn't have expected that you did. You're here to help save the world again. _I didn't react very much. I knew that Team Rocket was trying to rise again, so it wasn't a lot of surprise. _It _is _Team Rocket, but you are not going to try and defeat them again. It just isn't a permanent thing. You are going to go to another world to save the future. My world, to be exact. _I raised an eyebrow, but inside I was gasping. _**Another world? **_I asked Jirachi. _Mhm! _She twirled again. _One of those people saved me from this weird weirdo, and yes, there's another world. As you're suspecting, it's your parallel dimension. However…there are…significant differences. Whatever. Now that you know, I'm going to send you there, so please help! _It raised its tiny hands and winked. _Don't worry, you're not the only person from your world to be there, so…bye! I'll see you people sometime. _Then Jirachi closed its luminous eyes and began creating a small black hole with a spot of white light in it. Jirachi waved at me and flew through it. _This is your ticket there! _Jirachi disappeared. But before I could really think it through its offer, I was sucked in.

_Wow…how much choice is there? _I thought sarcastically as I was squeezed through the little hole. _I really hope there isn't another Giovanni there…or another Silver. Oh, I'll have a _lot _of explaining to do._

**A/N You guys can kill me now! Seriously, there was no excuse of me not updating (since I already had this chapter written) and I'm sorry! But on a better note, I'll be replying to reviews from this chapter on.**

**Guest: Read the summary.**

**Random Reviewer: I will keep updating, don't worry :D**

**OnlyNeeded151: Thanks for your support! I really appreciate your enthusiasm. **


	6. Investigation

Blue's POV

"Kid, you'll never beat me if you don't care for your companions."

Shaking my head, I recalled my Rhyperior and watched as the furious girl beneath me shook her fists, refusing to accept my words. She ran out with the fainted Vaporeon, slammed open the Gym doors, and was gone.

_Trainers these days…they are becoming ignorant to their own Pokemon. _Proof was easy to come by. The girl that had just run out had verbally abused her Pokemon. I had tried to turn her path, but it hadn't worked. More fury in the world… such an easy thing to create.

Recently, every single trainer that came to battle me was either incompetent or like that girl. I had been one-hit KOing all of them. It was so easy it was boring…I almost wished that I could leave the Gym, hike up to Mt. Silver, and battle Red again. Of course, I couldn't do that. The choice had gone a few days ago.

He'd disappeared along with Gold. Normally, I would just say that he was hiding in some remote corner of the snow-covered mountain, but he really had gone. Most people didn't know this.

I had hiked up the mountain during the morning, hoping for a battle, but at the summit, there was no one. I even checked the caves and the crevices…even searched by air.

By the time the sun had set, I was forced to conclude that Red and Gold were missing. I had initially thought that he had gone adventuring with Gold to Unova, a new region, but it wasn't even open yet, so that was out. All the others had been illogical.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I closed the Gym and headed out. Today had been a very busy day, so I hadn't had time to pick up the newspaper.

Striding toward the market, I arrived at the newspaper stand and pushed a few coins onto the desk. Taking the paper, I began to read.

_**DISAPPEARANCES-ARE THEY WHAT THEY SEEM TO BE?**_

_BREAKING NEWS_

_Gym Leader Hayato Falkner was found to have disappeared in the morning of April 6th. Investigators are currently searching for clues in his house that could have led to his disappearance, but they have discovered nothing. If he does not return soon, he may be removed from his post as Gym Leader. The same has happened with the retired Sinnoh League champion, Ray, who had traveled up Mt. Silver and did not return. That may just be the cause of the mountain, but we will continue the search for both of them._

_Poffin-baking conte-_

I closed the newspaper, not feeling like reading about Poffins when there was a much bigger problem. My mind had linked the disappearances together automatically, creating a good idea of what was happening.

Red, Ray, Gold, and Falkner disappeared due to the same causes. Gold, Ray, and Red disappeared on Mt. Silver. Falkner disappeared somewhere unknown, probably somewhere around his Gym location. They were missing on the same day. Therefore…

Possibility #1: A Pokemon is responsible for this. It isn't uncommon for Legendaries to choose champions and teleport them around the world.

Possibility #2: One of the organizations captured them. Unlikely, because all the other gym leaders hadn't disappeared yet.

There were many more possibilities, but these two were the most likely. There had been legends of Legendary Pokemon choosing humans as a Chosen One and asking them for assistance through many ways. I myself had encountered this.

As for the organizations, I knew that Team Rocket was beginning to rise again somewhere. There had been scattered raids around Johto and Kanto. However, there didn't seem to be a particular pattern, and all raids were relatively weak, so that wasn't very logical.

I sighed and headed back toward the Gym, newspaper clutched tightly in my hand. More investigating was very important.

So it was too bad, because at that moment, a small yellow star giggled and waved its white arms. A black and purple dot flew, faster than a rocket, toward Earth, steadily growing with every second. It landed right behind the chosen person and began to pull.

And that person was me.

**A/N: **

**OnlyNeeded151: LOL, that was very funny :D And yes, it was. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Poke Critic: The parallel universe is the Anime world. I appreciate your review.**

**aloasa: Pairings...I'll probably be doing canon ones only. No, I'm not making Ash a joke, because that would make the story dull. Besides, he's moderately important.**

***hides in corner* You may kill me for not updating, and giving such a short chapter...**


End file.
